fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Carmen Robinson/target
Blogs * http://techandpolitics.blogspot.com/2009/04/carmen-robinson-populist-candidate.html Media Pittsburgh mayor hopeful Robinson bucks odds :By Jeremy Boren TRIBUNE-REVIEW, March 23, 2009 Carmen Robinson said she wasn't popular with the top brass in Pittsburgh's police department. Robinson, a mayoral candidate in the May 19 Democratic primary, said many of her 15 years on the force were unhappy ones, marked by a sexual harassment lawsuit she filed against three superiors in the mid-1990s and accusations in 2003 that she attended law school classes when she was supposed to be on duty, a claim she denies. "I did not enjoy a good relationship with the higher-ups," said Robinson, 40. "Not because I was a screw-up, but because of who I sued. I sued three beloved men in the department." In 1994, Robinson sued Cmdr. James N. Dickerson, Assistant Chief Craig B. Edwards and police Chief Earl Buford in U.S. District Court. She accused them of violating sexual harassment policies and passing over her for promotions after she spurned repeated sexual advances from Dickerson, her superior. Robinson of the Hill District went on more than three years of disability leave starting in October 1994, citing stress caused by the alleged harassment. In 1995, a federal jury rejected her lawsuit, but Robinson won an appeal for a new trial in July 1997. The city agreed to a settlement in October 1997 that allowed her to remain on paid disability leave until April 1998. She returned to the force early in 1998 after taking several weeks of maternity leave. Dickerson, Buford and Edwards denied her charges. Dickerson died in 2004 after retiring in 1995. Buford and Edwards have retired. Edwards said Robinson's performance as a police officer under his command was poor. "The best thing I could say about her is that she was a very difficult police officer," Edwards said in a phone interview. "She did not follow orders at all." Buford could not be reached for comment. In 2003, Robinson said police superiors used an internal disciplinary process to charge her with attending law school when she was supposed to be on duty and then lying about it to superiors. Robert W. McNeilly Jr., who was police chief at the time, could not be reached for comment. Current police Chief Nate Harper, who was an assistant chief at the time, declined to comment. Cmdr. Thomas Stangrecki, Robinson's direct supervisor in the Zone 5 police station in East Liberty, did not return three calls seeking comment. A disciplinary report recommended a five-day suspension, pending termination. Robinson denies the accusations and said she attended classes during the day and worked at night. She said she did not fight the charges. Instead, she resigned in February 2004. Robinson earned her law degree from Duquesne University in 2005. The police pension board twice delayed a decision on her application to retire and receive non-work-related disability pay, so she accepted a one-time refund of her pension dues of $41,697.57, according to pension records. The former police sergeant said that her background as a political outsider and "true public safety servant" makes her a legitimate candidate in the primary, which pits her against Mayor Luke Ravenstahl and City Councilman Patrick Dowd. "I'm in it to win it; I think that I can," Robinson said. "The numbers suggested I definitely can do this." Her confidence is based on the inner-city precincts that came out solidly for Barack Obama even though Hillary Clinton won the Pennsylvania primary. "I give her credit for putting her name up for public office. I know that's not easy to do," said Ravenstahl, 29, of Summer Hill, who has agreed to debate Robinson and Dowd at least three times before the primary. One of her supporters, William Anderson, 36, of Homewood, said Robinson has unique advantages over the other candidates for mayor. "It was refreshing to meet someone that wasn't entrenched in the whole old-boy network of politics," said Anderson, owner of a car repair shop and member of Young Democrats of Pennsylvania. "Being a former police officer gives her an excellent perspective as a someone who has been a leader but not in an elected position." Dowd, 40, of Highland Park applauded Robinson's mayoral bid. She might be the first woman to run for mayor who didn't previously hold the office since Jane Grey Swisshelm in 1851. Sophie Masloff, Pittsburgh's first female mayor, assumed the job in 1988 after the death of her predecessor, Richard Caliguiri, and later was elected to her own term. "I think that's really exciting and important," Dowd said. "My daughters have asked me why so few mayors are women. I'm pleased to be able to tell them one is running now." Robinson rejected notions that she is running solely to build name recognition for another race. It's unlikely Robinson can raise much money or win the mayor's office in her first foray into politics, said University of Pittsburgh political science professor Susan B. Hansen, who studies women in politics. As of Jan. 15, Ravenstahl reported a campaign war chest of $966,923, and Dowd had $2,314. Robinson had raised about $1,000. Traditionally, Pittsburgh's mayors have held at least one other elected office before winning the city's top office. Ravenstahl, Bob O'Connor, Masloff and Caliguiri were Pittsburgh City Council presidents before becoming mayor. Tom Murphy was a state representative, and Pete Flaherty, who was mayor from 1970-77, had been an assistant district attorney and city councilman. "It's just going to be a very tough issue for her to raise money, get any name recognition or get the media's attention," Hansen said. "I wish her the best of luck, but I don't see a lot of opportunity for success." Category:news coverage